Wrong Crowd
by LSOP0591
Summary: Sasuke sonrió burlonamente -Vas a necesitar más que esto para matarme-. —Oneshot


**wrong crowd**

 _1423 palabras_

 **En corto, Sasuke es un criminal en acenso, Sakura la eterna enamorada que cura sus heridas y Naruto el detective que limpia sus desastres.**

* * *

El sonido del cepillo contra la alfombra hacía eco por todo el apartamento. Lo frotaba una y otra vez tan fervientemente que no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba frente a ella. Respingo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-¡Por Dios, Sasuke! Vas a darme un infarto- se llevó la mano al pecho. -No deberías estar de pie- dijo levantándose. Sasuke le ofreció su mano, pero Sakura negó suavemente –Se te va a abrir- señalo el vendaje que le cubría el torso.

Sasuke sonrió burlonamente -Vas a necesitar más que esto para matarme-

-Lo sé, pero entonces tendría que cocerte de nuevo- sonrió ella. Iba a poner su mano sobre su brazo, pero se contuvo. Tenía sangre seca en el antebrazo y las manos húmedas por la espuma. –Por favor, descansa. Iré a bañarme, pero cuando termine puedes asearte. Lave tu pantalón pero tu chaqueta y camisa no sobrevivieron- Sasuke abrió la boca, seguramente para decir algo, pero lo detuvo. –No te preocupes, los lleve al sótano y los eche en la caldera como me enseñaste. Dejaste una camisa la última vez, te la traeré- sacudió su pantalón, no tenía nada sobre el pero sentía que tenía que hacer algo.

-Gracias- murmuro Sasuke.

Sakura le dio su mejor sonrisa -No hay de que- ignoro la sangre seca en su antebrazo, y bajo sus uñas, y coloco su mano sobre su brazo –Descansa, ¿sí?-

Sasuke asintió.

Sakura se apresuró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Casi había olvidado la locura de la noche anterior, cuando el caos de la habitación se lo recordó. Había vendas ensangrentadas al pie de la cama que lucía como si alguien se hubiera desangrado sobre ella (lo cual había sido así).

Sacó las cobijas y las envolvió junto con las vendas y gasas que usó la noche anterior. Suspiró. Armo una bola y la puso junto a la puerta para llevarla abajo después.

Se desvistió camino al baño. No tenía ánimos para meterse a la bañera, así que abrió la ducha hasta el tope y se quedó bajo ella. Se tomó su tiempo para sacar la sangre bajo sus uñas y lavarse el pelo varias veces hasta que quedara suave y limpio. Salió del baño sintiéndose fresca y hasta descansada.

Se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke la había escuchado por una vez en su vida. Había cambiado las sabanas y estaba recostado con el brazo sobre los ojos.

Lo observo por un momento, y se sintió aliviada. Sasuke había perdido demasiada sangre y lo mejor era que descansara.

Recogió la ropa y miro con anhelo el pantalón, arruinado por la sangre sobre él. Lo reviso, _Tal vez si lo tallo lo suficiente_. No. Sacudió la cabeza y lo puso de nuevo con la demás ropa arruinada.

Ahora debía preocuparse por la mancha de sangre en medio de la sala. Tenía que pensar en una forma para que no se secara y manchara la alfombra.

Lo más sencillo era simplemente comprar una nueva, pero esta le gustaba mucho y no estaba segura si Ino le regalaría otra.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca cuando entro a la sala. La mancha ya no estaba. Se inclinó sobre la alfombra que todavía estaba húmeda pero la sangre había salido por completo.

Se puse de pie y corrió de vuelta a la habitación. Abrió de golpe la puerta y se apresuró a su lado.

-Lavaste la alfombra- susurro pasando su mano por la herida. La venda comenzaba a tornarse carmesí.

-Sé lo mucho que te gusta esa alfombra-

Sakura sonrió. Le ayudo a sentarse y comenzó a desenvolver la venda. Ningún punto se había deshecho pero sangraba un poco. Sacó más gasa y venda del cajón junto a la cama. La mayoría de las personas guardan libros u otras cosas, Sakura en cambio tenía gasas y vendas.

-Estoy un poco mareado- dijo Sasuke cuando lo ayudo a recostarse de nuevo. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y puso su otro brazo sobre sus ojos.

-Te traeré algo-

Puso a hervir agua y le agrego algunas de las hierbas que sabía le ayudarían a Sasuke. Mientras esperaba, se comió un pudin y reviso algunos de los historiales médicos que había traído la noche anterior y que no había podido revisar. Preparo los que necesitaría para las operaciones de hoy y mañana y puso los demás en la oficina improvisada que tenía en la esquina de la cocina.

-Debo volver al hospital- le dijo a Sasuke mientras este tomaba el té que le había preparado. Sasuke asintió y tomo lo que quedaba de un sorbo. Sakura tomo la taza y la puso sobre la mesita.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo, Sasuke- dijo, revisándose las uñas, tratando de fingir indiferencia.

-No puedo-

-Claro que puedes. Sasuke, casi mueres ayer. Si no es porque la bala salió sin tocar nada, estarías muerto- dijo ella sintiendo la ira y frustración salir.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Sasuke apretando la mandíbula.

Sakura cerró el puño en frustración.

-Lo es, si apareces medio muerto en mi puerta. Yo solo me preocupo por ti, Sasuke. Por favor, detente. No quiero que mueras haciendo lo que sea que haces- lo tomo por los hombros y lo mire fijamente -Te lo suplico-

-Lo siento-

Sakura suspiro derrotada –No lo sientas, solo ten más cuidado, ¿sí?- acuno su mejilla y presiono su frente contra la de él. -Tengo que irme, pero quédate hasta que te sientas mejor-

Sasuke se quedó en silencio. Sakura sabía que en cuanto se fuera, él haría lo mismo.

-Tus pantalones están en la secadora. El chico pez tomo tu pistola y dijo que vendría en cuanto estuvieras listo- miro sus tenis por un momento, insegura de mirarlo de nuevo. Levanto el rostro y lo miro -Preferiría que no lo llamaras y descansaras-

-Gracias- murmuro él antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Sakura tomo sus llaves y peleo por contener las lágrimas, al menos hasta que estuviera en el auto.

* * *

El viejo Mustang crujió deteniéndose al final del callejón. El disparo se unió en perfecta sincronía con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Sasuke saco un pañuelo y limpio la sangre que le había salpicado.

-Pobre infeliz- dijo Suigetsu, jalando del cadáver hacia afuera.

-Hablaba mucho- dijo Sasuke agitado.

* * *

Sakura nunca se acostumbraría a ver a Naruto en traje. Y aunque él no lo usara correctamente, siempre desabotonado o sin corbata, lo hacía verse de alguna manera más maduro.

Por alguna razón no le sorprendió verlo en la estación de enfermeras, coqueteando desvergonzadamente con ellas.

-Sakura-chan- la sonrisa de Naruto la turbo. Aun así, Sakura se dejó envolver por sus brazos, sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban en el cálido abrazo.

-Naruto- susurro ella, con su mejilla apoyada sobre su pecho.

-¿Todo bien?- Naruto la tomo por los hombros y la separo de él tan rápido que Sakura no tuvo tiempo de ocultar sus lágrimas.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué ocurre?- Sakura trato de sonreír pero solo consiguió una mueca. Se restregó los ojos.

-No, no lo hagas así. Te lastimaras- dijo él atrapando su muñeca. Entonces, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, lo cual le resulto divertido a Sakura. Naruto no era de los que cargaban pañuelos para situaciones como esta. –Aquí, usa esto- Sakura lo tomo y se secó las mejillas.

-Lo siento- susurro Sakura.

Tomaron unas tazas de café de la máquina y se sentaron en las sillas de la sala de espera.

-¿Mejor?- le pregunto Naruto tomando un sorbo del café para después arrugar la cara. Sakura sonrió y tomo un sorbo del suyo, lo mantuvo en la boca un momento antes de tragarlo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, tomando sorbos del café y viendo a las personas yendo y viniendo. Sakura tomo el último sorbo que le quedaba y suspiro.

-Sasuke estuvo en mi apartamento anoche-

-Lo sé. Me llamó esta mañana- respondió Naruto sin apartar la vista de la pared.

-Le habían disparado y estaba inconsciente- Sakura presiono los labios hasta formar una fina línea -Esta vez, de verdad pensé que iba a morir-

Naruto paso su brazo por sobre su hombro y la atrajo hacia él justo a tiempo para que su traje atrapara sus lágrimas.

-No sé qué es lo que quiere probar la hacer eso- dijo ella entre sollozos.

-Ambos sabemos que lo único que quiere es probar que es mejor que Itachi-

-Es un idiota- sollozo Sakura.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: NARUTO (c) Masashi Kishimoto. No me pertenece_ _nada_ _._


End file.
